Pokemon Rebirth Version
by SuperSaiyanLink
Summary: Trust me, I don't like the fact that I'm making the Unown the villains. But they were the most fitting antagonist for this. What if every Legendary was killed, but reborn as normal Pokemon?
1. Unown Danger

"Professor Hale! We've found something. A hidden chamber with new clues about the Unown!"

Flash!

Deep in a chamber within the ruins, the professor opened up a chest. Inside were hundreds of small, cookie-sized tablets decorated in a style similar to the letters of the English alphabet. Upon picking up some of them, several small black Pokemon that matched the letters appeared! Using Hidden Power, they banished him to the void…

Flash!

The professor's young daughter, Molly, looked through his research laptop. "Unown…" Then she noticed the treasure test. She opened it, pouring out the small tablets. Molly began to spell out her name and "Mama" and "Papa" with the letters. Suddenly, nearly a dozen Unown materialized! The floors of the giant mansion began to freeze over! In minutes, the entire estate was completely frozen over in a gruesome form.

Molly looked at a storybook about Legendary Pokemon and opened to a page her father had shown her the night before he had disappeared. It was of Entei, a Fire-like dog her father pretended to be when they played. "Papa…"

Suddenly, the fearsome imaged of Entei materialized! His thoughts were in a panic. _What the hell?! Where am I?! Where's Suicune! How in the world did I get here?!_

He noticed Molly. "Are you the one who has called me here?"

She turned around and looked at him in confusion and wonder. "Are you…?"

"I am Entei."

Molly gasped. "Papa! It's you! You look just like the Entei in the storybook, but it's really you! Papa!" She cried and hugged the confused Pokemon. "Papa…"

"Papa?" It seemed absurd. _Maybe this is a dream._ He thought. _Or perhaps I am being tested by the gods…a test to prepare myself for the unborn child of Suicune's and mine. So be it. I will treat this child as I would my own._ Entei responded to the girl he thought was a vision. "If that is what you wish."

Flash!

Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, and Ash's mother Delia stood on a hill overlooking the whole village of Greenfield. It was completely covered in a thick layer of ice. The frozen territory kept expanding and enlarging with each passing second.

Flash!

Molly saw a picture of her family. A picture featuring her parents and her. "…Papa? I want Mama too."

Entei thought about this for a moment. _I doubt I can conjure up Suicune in a dream. So I'll simply find her a proper mother._ "If that is what you wish." He rushed out of the mansion and ran across the frozen field straight for Ash and company!

"What are you doing here?!" Delia demanded.

"I have come for you." Entei's eyes glowed. "You are…Mama!"

Delia was put under a trance and fell onto Entei's back. He ran back to the mansion with her! Totally unprepared for such a sudden attack, Ash tried to catch up, but the Legendary Dog was much too fast. Cursing, he rushed across the field of ice in pursuit, with only his Pokemon in tow.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash and Pikachu rode on his back to the mansion. On the very top of the tallest icicle tower emerged Entei! "Darn, he's fast!" They flew up to battle him. "Give me back my mother!"

"She is Molly's mother now." Entei growled.

"What?!"

Before Ash could get an explanation, the flaming dog attacked! With his mighty paw, Entei struck Charizard in the head! "Flamethrower! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Entei just barely dodged the assault. He responded with his own Flamethrower, which Charizard evaded!

"Megiddo Flame!" Entei shot a concentrated ball of fire! But in the air, Charizard was even faster. He caught flame and chucked it right down onto Entei! After the explosion, Ash waited for the dust to clear. To see that his foe had fainted.

"You are too slow." Charizard looked up just in time to see Entei pounce them from high up! Ash and Pikachu fell onto the tower's roof, but Entei smashed Charizard down! Slowly, his paw pressed down on Charizard's neck.

"Entei, don't!" Ash begged.

Too late. His neck had broken. Entei chomped on it, shook the dragon around, and tossed the limp Pokemon right onto Ash!

He began to charge up an even bigger Megiddo Flame aimed at the helplessly defeated trio. "This will end it!"

"Noooooo!!!!" Ash screamed.

KABOOM! Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Charizard were incinerated. Once the smoke cleared, Entei stepped on the massive pool of their blood. "No…something's wrong. This blood…it feels so……real." Then it hit him. "This _is_ real! Not a dream! I've been…I've…What a fool I am! The Unown used me! To…to kill innocents…They'll pay!"

Entei blasted a whole in the tower and rushed down into the room of the Unown. "You…you freaks….YOU USED ME!!!"

The Unown simply kept rotating around. Furious, Entei blasted a Flamethrower into them! But a Psychic barrier stopped the attack! It was at that point he realized how dangerous this was. "The Unown…they've multiplied! They were barely a dozen before and now there's over a hundred! They're out of control! If I can't stop them, they could escape from this town and kill us all! Megiddo Flame!" He fired more and more fireballs, trying to break their shield.

In retaliation, the Unown shot a Psybeam at him! Entei's left paw was blasted off! Screaming in pain, he was assaulted by a powered-up Psybeam from each Unown! The great Legendary Pokemon soon became a bloody mess. 

"This…is it for me…I can't take this…"

He decided to put his all into one last kamikaze attack. Every shred of power he had concentrated and charged. "OVERHEAT!!!" An incredibly explosion erupted, blasting the mansion and the entire fields of ice into oblivion!

Upon hearing of this catastrophe, Suicune and Raikou rushed onto the edge of the town. They looked on in horror as they observed the giant crater that was once Greenfield.

"This is horrible…" Raikou breathed.

Suicune realized what had happened. "That energy was Entei's…OH NOOO!" She wept while rubbing against Raikou for comfort.

"Oh god no…this can't be happening…" Entei was Raikou's best friend. Things would never be the same again.

Suddenly the Unown Cluster rose up! "They've evolved into one being!! Suicune, take your egg and run! Head for Cerulean cave for help!" Raikou ordered.

"But…it's forbidden!"

"So are the Unown! We don't have time for this! Only he can warn the others! Now, go!" As she ran off, Raikou glared at the swarm of letters. "Prepare yourselves, you Snorlax-serving-size bowl of Alphabet Soup! Thunder Barrier!!" A huge dome of electricity surrounded him and zapped the Unown!

But they began to resist with their own barrier! Struggling to keep generating his own, Raikou began to be crushed! "I have to hold them off…buy us some time…"

The fleeing Suicune felt the earth shake and roar as the area where Raikou was exploded. She began to run even harder. It was only a few minutes before she arrived at the outskirts of Cerulean City, on the east side of Mt. Moon.

Mewtwo teleported about 20 feet away from Suicune. "What the hell are you doing in my territory?!"

"The Unown…they killed Entei! And Raikou too!" She cried.

The Mega-Psychic Pokemon snorted. "Hmph. Preposterous. The Unown have been extinct for centuries! And they certainly aren't _that_ powerful."

"My husband was killed! Use your powers; you can see it's true!"

Mewtwo scanned the world, searching for Entei and Raikou's energy signature. "…It cannot be…" When he found the Unown Cluster, his eyes widened. "No way…they really _have_ returned! Damn it! They're too powerful as a group!"

"As a…group?" Suicune wondered.

"Yes. I'm younger than all of you and haven't seen the legends of old. But Moltres told me the Unown were weak by themselves. They are strong together because of Psychic energy bonds that combine and enhance their energy to the collective. But how could they have been awakened?"

He shook his head. "No, defeating them is not the most urgent thing right now." He opened a Psychic message to every Pokemon on Earth. Pokemon in the depths of the sea. Pokemon within caves and mountains. Pokemon in forests and fields. All of them needed to know.

"Pokemon of the world. My name is Mewtwo. I come to tell you of some disturbing news…and to warn you. The Legendary Dogs Entei and Raikou……are dead."

For a moment, the earth seemed to gasp. A brief silence to wonder how and why.

"Their end was the doing of the Unown, Psychic Pokemon long-sealed away by Celebi. For reasons not yet known, they have awakened. If you encounter them, you must flee for your life. The area between Goldenrod City, Violet City, and Azalea Town is in the greatest danger, especially near the Ruins of Alph and Greenfield Town. Be strong. You must survive. Thank you." He broke the transmission.

"So…Ho-oh and Lugia are in the greatest danger?" Suicune asked.

"Yes. But I fear our warning may be too late for them. The Unown were sealed in the Ruins of Alph, which is directly within Ho-oh's territory. But you also know there is the Ilex forest nearby."

"…And?"

"That's where the Unown banished Celebi to another dimension."

**Johto – Ecruteak City – Tin Tower**

Up on the old tower's roof, Ho-oh was roosted. He sensed the Unown Cluster approaching. "Hmph. So these creatures have invaded my territory. They shall not make it one step further!"

Ignoring Mewtwo's warning, Ho-oh swooped down and attacked the slow-moving Unown! "Flame wheel!" A small tornado scooped up the mass of Psychic letters and tried to burn through the barrier! They shot a blast of confusion, which Ho-oh easily avoided.

"Phoenix Feathers!" His wings glowed and shot a thousand blasts of energy at the Unown! They collided with the barrier, making little damage. The Unown began to swirl, combining energy and forming a large black ball of darkness. The Mega Shadow Ball shot forward and blew into Ho-oh!

"You'll never defeat me!" The mystic phoenix rose into the air. Golden beams of energy floated with him, charging his immense power. "SACRED FIRE!!!" The entire landscape burst into flames!

But the white Psychic barrier emerged unharmed. Like with Entei, the Unown began to fire off Psybeam after Psybeam. They shot Ho-oh out of the sky, sending him crashing into Ecruteak City…

**Kanto – Outside Cerulean Cave**

Mewtwo stood there, furious, as he watched the fellow Legendary Pokemon helplessly fall. "No! You idiot! I told you not to fight them! Grr…Damn it! You fool!" He remained silent as he felt Ho-oh's life force vanish. "Damn you…"

Then he sensed something else far away from Ho-oh's corpse. What's this?...No way. It can't be…Impossible!"

"What?" Suicune asked.

"His energy just popped up from nowhere. It was gone, but now it's back, though considerably fainter and weaker. Entei's alive."

**Johto – Ilex Forest**

Entei woke up. He looked around in confusion. "Am I…No, I'm sure I died. But what's going on? Where am I? Did I finish the Unown? And how did I get here?"

He slowly got up on all fours. "Odd…something seems different. I feel a lot lighter and smaller." Entei walked to the edge of a pond to get a drink…and froze. He blinked his eyes a few times, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He even dumped his head in the water to try and wake himself up. But nothing today was a dream.

Entei's body had changed radically. He was sure of it. Because in the reflection of the water, a Typhlosion looked back at him.


	2. Survival and Sacrifice

**Kanto – Cerulean Cave – Nighttime**

"I was mistaken." Mewtwo admitted. "I thought Entei had survived because a very strong Fire Pokemon suddenly emerged in Ilex Forest. The Pokemon was close to the Ruins of Alph and was way too powerful to be a wild Pokemon. But it was nothing more than a Typhlosion, perhaps summoned by a trainer. Or perhaps a Quilava evolved. All I know is that it was not Entei."

"…" Suicune cried quietly.

"I apologize for giving you false hope. I was…perhaps using any minor occurrence to convince myself no one was able to kill a Legendary Pokemon. It would also suggest that Raikou and Ho-oh had survived as well. That they had all simply fainted like in any battle. This false hope…I have done us both a great wrong."

"I forgive you…but what is to come of us now?" She asked.

"…Where is the egg? The egg which you and Entei created?"

"I have tied it in my hair, so I don't have to bite on it to carry it." Beneath the long, flowing folds of hair, the egg was barely visible.

Mewtwo began to give her instructions. "Good. Take your unhatched child and seek shelter with Regice, in the land of Hoenn to the south. It, Registeel, and Regirock are the most secretive, isolated, and protected Pokemon in the world. You and your child will be safe there."

"Is it really?"

His frown was barely visible in the moonlight. "In times to come, no one is truly secure in any fortress. But you're safer there than here, anyway. With your escape, Lugia is the only Legendary left in Johto. I fear nothing he can do will grant him survival. He can only decrease their numbers and attempt to drive them away from the rest of us." He turned his back. "Now, let's go."

"Us? Why are _you_ coming?"

"I need to form an alliance with a mortal enemy."

**Johto – Whirl Islands – Open Seas**

Lugia soared south through the night sky. The Unown were in hot pursuit! But he sensed they were using all their energy to keep up with him; they normally moved very slowly. Even better, his distraction to lead them far away from the other Legendaries was working; they weren't far from Cianwood City.

"You'll never catch me. Barrier!" Lugia created a giant Psychic wall that stopped them! They managed to break it, but at a good cost of effort. As the chase continued, he constantly slowed them down and reduced their energy.

When they were just outside Cianwood, Lugia turned around and used Psychic! Though hundreds in numbers, about a dozen fell dead into the sea! They simply had used too much energy. The many remaining shot a ton of Psybeams! Lugia dodged and spun into the sea! The assault stopped. The Unown Cluster flowed in midair, confused.

"Spiral Tempest!!" Lugia swirled out of the ocean, creating a massive tornado of water! Trapped inside, the Unown shot hundreds of small orbs that caught onto him and zapped his body!

As Lugia began to die in the chaos of both attacks, he raised his head and began charge an incredible energy in his mouth. "I will drag you all down to hell with me! Mega Aeroblast!!!" A huge beam of light, thick as a small town, blew up into the Unown! His energy completely used up, Lugia fell into the sea…

**Kanto – North of Vermillion**

Mewtwo and Suicune were running hard to Hoenn. But Suicune wondered how they would manage to get there. "But Hoenn is far across the sea south of Fuschia! How in the world will we manage to get there?"

"We're going to try and stowaway on a cruise ship in Vermillion. They almost always stop by the Sevii Islands, the midpoint between Kanto and Hoenn. But we don't have much time; it is late in the night and the last ship is bound to leave soon. Hoenn isn't-"

Suddenly, a huge roaring occurred and the earth shook! In the distance there was a pillar of white energy. Mewtwo frowned. "It's Lugia's Mega Aeroblast."

Suicune shuddered. "You mean…?"

"We have less time than I thought."

**Johto – Ilex Forest**

Entei/Typhlosion looked around the night in panic. "How did I get this way?! This is impossible! I can't believe this…I'm stuck!" He took another look at himself and sighed. "I guess I just have to get used to being a Typhlosion. At least I got a canine Pokemon, which is similar to my real body. I mean, I'd be really confused as a Tentacruel or Electrode. In any case, it's better than death."

From the nightlit forest's bushes an Ampharos appeared! Entei swirled around, but fell! Typhlosion were able to walk like bears; either on two legs or four. He had tried two legs, which he wasn't even remotely used to. Entei quickly got back on his feet. "All right, who are you and what do you want from me?! There are never any wild Ampharos around here."

"I could say the same about a Typhlosion!" Was the reply.

They both processed this information.

"…It can't be….Raikou?"

"…Entei?"

There was a pause. "Oh my god!! You're alive!!" They yelled and hugged each other.

Entei walked back and saw Raikou's new form. "Dude, look at you! You're an Ampharos!"

"And you're a Typhlosion!"

"…How in the world did we get this way?"

"I don't know, Entei. But I-"

Suddenly, the forest was blasted through! The Unown Cluster floated towards them! They were as large as ever; a sphere as tall and wide as Tin Tower.

"We can't fight like this! Hide!" Entei yelled, ducking behind a tree. But the Unown simply ignored them and continued floating east.

Once the chaos was over, they emerged from behind the trees. Entei cursed. "Damn it! They're still alive! My sacrifice meant nothing!"

"Mine too! Can anything stop them?!" Raikou demanded.

"Apparently, something isn't us." Entei scratched his head. Then he noticed something. "They didn't attack us."

"Yeah, that's freaking weird. Why not?"

"I mean, these things are hunting Legendaries and they completely ignored two of them right here!"

"Hmm…" Then Raikou understood. "They ignored us…because we're NOT Legendary."

Then Entei got it too. "We're just an Ampharos and Typhlosion…Maybe this _does_ have some advantages…" He remembered something. "Oh, god! What happened to Suicune?!"

"Relax; I told her to run to Mewtwo and tell him what happened. She did. Both her and the egg are safe."

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. But I just hope you're right. Because the Unown are headed for Moltres right now. And if they finish him…"

**Kanto – Victory Road**

In the darkness of the cave Moltres could barely see the Unown approach. He quickly opened his eyes and shot a Flamethrower! It too was blocked by the shield. The Unown cast Psywave! The cave shook and exploded! Moltres was blown up to the top of the mountain near Indigo Plateau.

"Pyro Swirl!" Similar to Lugia's Spiral Tempest, he created a tornado of fire! "Fire Beam!" Moltres shot a thin beam of concentrated energy at the shield! The Unown quickly dissolved the flames!

"Psy Doom." The Cluster cast a special Psywave Confused, Moltres didn't immediate notice the attack's effect. But then his muscles began to bulge! The veins in every part of his body, especially the head, were pulsing and clearly visible.

"Wha…whaaat havvve yoooou dooonnne toooo meeee?!?!" Moltres gurgled. Then, one by one, his brain cells began to die. He flew up in a drunken-like manner and began to make random movements, bashing his head into rocks and boulders. Poor Moltres began to laugh like a maniac as his brain fried.

Then, in one instant of this ranting, his brain exploded. Blood leaking from the ears, eyes, and mouth, Moltres fell down to the earth, dead.

**Kanto – Vermillion City – Docks**

Suicune and Mewtwo jumped on top of the cruise ship's roof! Fortunately, it was so dark at night that none of them humans could see them.

Mewtwo turned around, sensing Moltres's horrifying demise. "N-n-no! They're already that far?! Damn it, Moltres! Why didn't you run?!"

"Why aren't the other Legendaries listening to your warning?" Suicune asked.

Mewtwo gritted his teeth. "Grr…Lugia paid attention. He knew he was doomed anyway, so he sacrificed himself to try and lead them away from us. But Ho-oh and Moltres…they're too damn caught up in their pride! They won't listen to me because I'm the youngest of us all. It's these cursed old rivalries! The thought of all Legendaries getting even close to tolerating each other is unfathomable. The history of Legendary relations is tainted with power struggles and border disputes. Lugia and Ho-oh. Groudon and Kyogre. The 3 Dogs of Johto and the 3 Birds of Kanto. Celebi, Jirachi, and Mew. Regice, Registeel, and Regirock all versus the Unown. And…"

"And what?" She was curious as to whom Mewtwo was rivaled with.

"Rayquaza, Deoxys, and myself. Rayquaza, born of the earth. Deoxys, from outer space. And me, created by humans through science. We all represent our origins, which naturally oppose each other."

He continued. "They especially hate me. I represent humans. I was created, cloned, just for them to prove they can and feed their pride. If there are two things Pokemon hate about humans, it's their selfishness and pride." Mewtwo looked down sadly. "In times like those spent fighting Rayquaza and Deoxys, it feels like I have to answer for the actions of mankind."

"…" Suicune processed this information. "…That's not true. Is Rayquaza the cause of every earthquake? When creatures from space invade earth, do we blame Deoxys? No! Is it your fault that humans drove Mew, your predecessor, to extinction? Of course not! You're not any more responsible for humanity than Deoxys is for space and Rayquaza for earth."

Mewtwo thought about it and smiled. "You are right. What on earth was I thinking?"

"Well, don't ask Rayquaza what it was." She laughed.

**Johto – Ilex Forest**

"So...what do we do now? How do we return to our original bodies?" Raikou/Ampharos asked.

"We don't know yet." Entei/Typhlosion admitted. "But I think the Unown attacks are more-"

"Shh. I hear something." They waited, silently. The noise was gone, for the moment.

"It's gone." Raikou sighed.

"Well, that-" Entei began.

Suddenly a Fearow swooped down and attacked! Entei and Raikou barely dodged it! "Hey! You wanna mess with us?!" Raikou taunted.

"This is my territory! A wild Ampharos and Typhlosion in Ilex Forest? You're up to something and I'll find out what!" The Fearow landed and began to charge up an attack in his mouth. "Flamethrower!"

"What the hell?!" Typhlosion just barely dodged it. He was expecting a Hyper Beam at most. "That's impossible!"

"A Fearow did what?!" Ampharos yelled.

"Fearow?! What are you talking about?!" The fire-breathing bird demanded.

Typhlosion/Entei thought about this. "…Oh my god…Ho-oh?!"

"Of course I'm Ho-oh! What do you think I look like, a Fearow?!"

Ampharos and Typhlosion nodded. Fearow/Ho-oh looked into a nearby pond. "Aack! What the-?! How did this happen?!"

"Ho-oh. It's me, Entei. And the Ampharos is Raikou. When the Unown killed us, we were reborn like this. I don't know why, but-"

"Entei?! Raikou?! What is this sorcery?!" Then Fearow grinned maliciously. You haven't seen a wicked smile until you've seen a Fearow do it. "Fortunately, now that you're weaker, I can finish you." He began to charge up another Flamethrower! But he was hit by an Ice Beam from behind! Fearow was frozen up to his neck!

"Don't forget you've gotten even weaker than they are, Ho-oh." A Milotic taunted.

"How dare you…release me at once!"

Typhlosion's eyes widened. "…Lugia?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it either!" Milotic replied. "It's gonna be an adjustment, though…"

"…I'll have my revenge!" Ho-oh/Fearow burned through the ice and flew away!

"Wait! Come back!" Ampharos yelled.

"Let him go." Entei said. "We don't need the likes of that old buzzard. So, Lugia. You're…a Milotic."

"Meh. No Psychic and flying Pokemon ever loved the sea more than I did. Though it'd be nice to be reborn as a Xatu. So, wow. We're all alive and in the flesh! Er…some kind of flesh. I'll be off now."

Typhlosion stopped him. "Lugia. You know how much I hate to ask this…but we may need to put our differences aside for now. I know you've never really gotten along well with Raikou and I…but this is bigger than any rivalry any Legendary has. The Unown need to be stopped. And we all need our bodies back. You hate the Unown, we hate them. You need your old body, we need ours. And I'm pretty sure there's only one way to do these things at all. So we might as well work together for the same goals. So what do you say? A truce until the Unown are dead and we're all back to normal?" Entei reached out his paw, ready to shake hands. Well, with a paw and tail fin or…whatever.

"…" Lugia went into deep thought. "…All right. I suppose it won't be so bad. Truce." He wrapped his Milotic tail around the hand and shook.

"So, you've clearly seen more events than we have. What was going on when you died?" Ampharos asked.

Lugia/Milotic explained. About Mewtwo's broadcast. How Ho-oh foolishly charged at the Unown and was sent to his death. How Lugia had driven the Unown as far as Cianwood City, southwest of the Whirl Islands.

"So…Suicune made it to Mewtwo and delivered the message. That's good." Ampharos sighed.

Typhlosion smiled. "I'm just glad she's safe. But she's the last Johto Legendary. They'll be after her now."

"I think she'll be okay." Milotic said. "Moments before I died, I sensed that Suicune and Mewtwo were headed south and near Saffron City."

"They were between Vermillion and Saffron, heading south?" Ampharos processed this information.

"Oh! They're getting on a Vermillion ship!" Typhlosion realized. "They're going to the Sevii Islands near Hoenn!"

"…" Ampharos remembered something. "There are only two reasons he'd go there: Going further to Hoenn, or to seek Deoxys."

"An alliance…between Mewtwo and Deoxys?" Typhlosion couldn't believe it.

Milotic frowned. "If Mewtwo's that desperate, then the situation's worse than we thought. He'd rather die than beg Deoxys for help."

"Which means he thinks losing to the Unown is a fate worse than death itself." Typhlosion said.

"…Wouldn't that be our fate?" Ampharos pointed out.


	3. Element

**Sevii Islands – Seven Island – Outside Altering Cave**

It was morning-time. Suicune stood beside Mewtwo, having her egg tightly wrapped in her long, water-like hair. Should they have to escape real quick, the egg would be secure.

Mewtwo rubbed his head with his three-balled fingers. "Now I'm not so sure about this…"

"You can. We have to at least try."

"…sigh…You're right, you're right…Oh man, he already knows we're here."

"But he's waiting for us to make the first move. Blowing things up means you're invading. A calm message suggests peace. It's your move."

"…Thanks." He opened a Psychic message. "Deoxys. I have matters to discuss with you."

Like Mewtwo himself had done for Suicune, Deoxys Teleported about 20 feet away from them. It was customary distance between Legendary Pokemon that didn't necessarily get along. "What are you doing in my territory?" He sounded firm, but not hostile.

"It's the Unown. Last night, they killed Lugia, Moltres, and Zapdos. And Articuno was killed less than an hour ago. They will be upon you soon."

"What's your point? You could've just told me that through a message."

Mewtwo shook with anger. Deoxys felt no sadness over 4 deaths of Pokemon the world knew and loved. "I'm saying the Unown are not to be underestimated. Those that lost to them lost because they didn't stand together. Those that remain must…must…join forces…"

Deoxys snorted. "Are you suggesting an alliance between you and me?"

"I'm afraid we're left with no choice."

"Forget it. The thought of it sickens me."

Mewtwo stomped his foot. "Listen! I hate the idea too! Just saying this makes me want to throw up! But if the Legendaries don't stand together, we'll all be killed!"

"I _would_ rather die than work with you. And besides, the Unown will never kill me."

Mewtwo was trembling with rage. He pointed one finger at Deoxys. "I have used Future Sight. You are correct: The Unown will not destroy you. Instead you will be their _slave_. They will use you to kill the rest of us. This is a result of your stubbornness and pride, and nothing else."

"Bring them on. I do not fear the Unown." Deoxys frowned.

He tried one last time. "Please…let your pride go…and live!"

"Neither of your claims will ever happen. Now leave my territory." He insisted.

"…Farewell." Mewtwo and Suicune walked away. "Damned fool…"

**Johto – Violet City**

"Lugia, how the hell are you doing that?!" Entei/Typhlosion demanded. Lugia/Milotic was using Fly to travel!

"Well, even though I'm a Milotic, apparently I can still use all of my original moves. It's just like Ho-oh, who could use Flamethrower as a Fearow. But this means we can use all the abilities of both forms!"

They walked past a shop window and Typhlosion froze. He stepped back and looked at the TVs in the window. It was a live broadcast of the Pokemon League at Indigo Plateau. Over the packed stadium, there was a giant bowl that was normally filled with a fire that never went out. A fire that was taken from Moltres's wings. Everyone was looking at it, as the flame had gone out when Moltres was killed.

But that's not what really caught his eye. A Charizard had roosted inside the bowl, roaring and terrorizing the crowd. Police and Trainers tried to drive him away, but nothing was strong enough to withstand its Flamethrower, even Water Pokemon. Typhlosion looked closely at its neck. It was dark and scarred, as if the neck had been crushed and bitten violently.

"It …can't be…" He gasped. Typhlosion had a flashback.

_"Entei, don't!"  
"This will end it!!!"_

"…It's _his_ Charizard……"

**Hoenn – Slateport City**

Upon leaving their second stowed-away upon ship, Mewtwo and Suicune began to discuss their next moves.

"Head to the Island Cave near what the humans call Route 105. Regice will be there. I cannot think of a safer place for your egg to be hatched.

"Is any place safe from the Unown?" Suicune asked.

"No. But if you are to survive, it will only be there."

"What about you? Deoxys refused."

"I cannot give up truces yet. I must try once more, with Rayquaza. And if he-"

Suddenly, they sensed the location of the Unown. Suicune swirled around. "Deoxys…it's over for him…"

**Sevii Islands – Seven Island - Altering Cave**

The Unown were everywhere! They had separated and swarmed around Deoxys! He raised a hand to fight them. "Hyper Beam!" But nothing happened. He tried once more. Cursing, he realized it was the Unown's new attack: Full-Disable. Only Struggle was usable. Punching and kicking, the space Legendary quickly began to lose.

Then they did something very unique. The Unown began to attach themselves onto him! As he began to fade into darkness, Deoxys let out a final scream as he realized that Mewtwo's prediction had come true…

**Kanto – Indigo Plateau – Pokemon League**

The small group of former Legendaries had been making their way to Indigo Plateau, at the suggestion of Entei/Typhlosion. He refused to tell them why, except that it was a battle of life and death. Raikou/Ampharos believed he was exaggerating, but Lugia/Milotic knew that there was a hidden meaning to those words. When Typhlosion said "Life and death", he meant "living undead".

The Charizard's rampage had continued without anyone being able to stop him; absurd, considering that this was the esteemed Pokemon League of Kanto. But when he noticed Typhlosion, Charizard jumped down in front of them. The two Pokemon growled and threatened each other.

"You…you're the one who…" Charizard breathed.

"Yes. I cannot tell you how sorry I am. I was under an illusion created by the Unown." Typhlosion responded.

"You don't sound very sorry right now."

"Because you're taking your hate for me out on these humans."

"You know I never liked humans." Moltres/Charizard grinned.

"Yes, you did. That's why they had your flames to light this very stadium."

"It doesn't matter. My murderer is here now and that's what I'm after."

"What's going on in your head?!" Typhlosion demanded. "You talk like Moltres one second and Ash's Charizard the next!"

"I am both. Moltres, your old friend whose brain exploded, and Charizard, the vengeful Pokemon you killed."

Ampharos butted in. "Entei, what's he talking about?"

"It's none of your concern. I might explain later."

"I cannot let you get away." Charizard growled. "There is no later."

"Fine. Let's finish this."

_"Give me back my mother!" Ash roared._  
"I'm getting my life back…by taking yours!" Charizard roared.

_"She is Molly's now." Entei insisted._  
"You have a new life now, just like the rest of us." Typhlosion pointed out.

_"What?!" Ash yelled._  
"You call this a life?!" Moltres demanded.

_"You cannot do anything about it."_  
"Accept it. Like I have."

_"Megiddo Flame!!"_  
"Megiddo Flame!!"

Typhlosion's ball of fire was barely dodged. Charizard jumped up, spun around, and whacked him away with Iron Tail! He then used Mega Punch on the fallen Typhlosion! But the nimble Pokemon dodged and the punch smashed into the arena floor! Typhlosion kicked Charizard in the head! But Charizard grabbed his leg and tossed him away!

"Flamethrower!"

As the fire stream headed in his direction, Typhlosion defended with a fiery barrier! "Fire Wall!" The Flamethrower was absorbed by the newly kindled flames. But Charizard dashed through and used Mega Punch! Typhlosion sidestepped and did the same, punching him in the face, sending Charizard flying!

When he regained his balance, Charizard flew up high! "Pyro Tempest!" He turned into a tornado of flames and smashed right on top of Typhlosion! He managed to get out of the chaos and blasted a Hyper Beam into the flames! The storm dissolved and Charizard emerged, damaged. Typhlosion recharged and blasted another Hyper Beam! Charizard barely blocked it by crossing his arms.

"Megiddo Flame!" Typhlosion decided to finish his assault. Charizard stuck out his claws and grabbed the fireball! Slowly, he lifted it up over his head and began to make it bigger with Fire Spin! Typhlosion panicked, as it quickly grew over 30 feet in diameter!

"Heh heh heh. Now do you see how completely hopeless you are against me?!" Charizard/Moltres taunted.

Typhlosion/Entei simply gritted his teeth and growled.

" 'This will end it', correct? Yes, yes…Megiddo Flame does that…especially when powered up like so. Farewell, Entei." Charizard tossed the globe of fire!

"Megiddo Flame!!" Typhlosion shot 3 more balls that collided with the giant one and slowed it down! Then he shot Flamethrower into them, enlarging all 3 at once! Noticing this, Charizard did the same to his ball. The two began to push the mass of chaos in a power struggle!

_We've got to end thus quickly! It'll kill us all!_ Typhlosion stopped the Flamethrower and quickly shot a Hyper Beam that reacted and made the orbs of energy explode! The blinding flash was followed by an incredible earthquake. The crowds of humans, who were previously interested in the fight, began to flee in fear. Once things quieted down, Typhlosion and Charizard stood there, exhausted.

Charizard broke the long silence with a Mega Punch! Typhlosion struggled to block it and punched him in the face! A flurry of punches and kicks ensued between them. It ended with Typhlosion jumping back and then coming forward with a kick!

Moltres/Charizard grabbed his leg and flew up, dragging Entei/Typhlosion with him! "Seismic Toss!" He flung his foe down to the earth! But before Typhlosion landed, he blasted the stadium floor with Hyper Beam and used it to rocket himself back up! The Hyper Beam fused with his fist, making a Focus Punch not needing to charge! He shot up at the completely unprepared Charizard and yelled "This ends here!! Focus Punch!!!" Typhlosion pulverized Charizard in the stomach and blew him clear out of the sky and hard into the ground!

Typhlosion himself fell, but managed to land on two legs. However, he quickly lost his balance and went down on all fours again. "Please…huff…Please stop fighting…I've got…nothing left to give…"

Slowly, the huge dust cloud cleared and Charizard's claw grabbed the edge of the crater his fall had made. He desperately struggled and managed to climb onto higher ground. Charizard was covered in blood. He tried to stand up, but fell on his knees again. His wings seemed to be the only limbs that still functioned. He rose up into the air. "You beat me. But, unlike you, I am physically capable of walking away from this battle's end. We'll call this a draw.

"…Fine. A draw. But I don't want the friendship from our previous lives to turn into another Legendary feud." Typhlosion responded.

"…" Remaining silent, Moltres/Charizard flew away, beyond Indigo Plateau and to Viridian Forest.

Struggling to remain conscious, Typhlosion fell down again. He too was bloody everywhere. Ampharos and Milotic came over to help him.

"Get up, Entei! Get up!" Ampharos/Raikou yelled.

Entei could barely hear Milotic/Lugia say "No, let him rest. Just rest…" And he did. Typhlosion/Entei fainted.

**Hoenn – Sealed Chamber**

Suicune hadn't exactly received a warm welcome from Regice, but only because it was a soulless Pokemon, like its siblings Regirock and Registeel. They were also genderless. The only emotion they ever really showed was hate for the Unown. She would be safer with them, but would prefer Mewtwo as a host. He had left to seek Rayquaza's help. Regice had contacted the other Regi- Legendaries and told them to gather at their origin: the Sealed Chamber at Sea Route 134.

"Our way of life and writing language conflict with those of the Unown." Regirock explained. All 3 of them had decided to protect her, in defiance to the Unown. The Regi- Pokemon weren't warm and comforting, but they understood that she needed food and water, as well as other comforts of a temporary home.

But, hours after she had gotten settled in, _they_ came. The blasted through the wall of the cavern with a _hand_. Slowly, they realized what had happened. The Unown had previously been a giant tornado of letters. Now they had fused and been packed and shaped into a design similar to Deoxys. They had integrated his body into their own. They evolved together and created a new Pokemon: Mistery.

"Run, Suicune! Danger! Danger!" Registeel buzzed.

As the 3 Regi- Pokemon began to fight the mutated Unown-Deoxys combo, Suicune escaped with her egg. She ran to the mainland of Hoenn, out of the sea where the fight was.

But, in a moment, she saw an explosion where the lair was. Regice, Regirock, and Registeel had been killed in one fell swoop. Panicking, she ran even harder. Suicune came to a large chasm, a giant gorge that seemed to strech forever. The bottom was impossible to see. She backed up and prepared to jump across.

Suddenly, she realized Mistery was behind her! Suicune quickly defended herself! "Blizzard Fog!" A giant mist of a raging ice storm surrounded her and damaged Mistery! In addition, it was impossible for the Unown to detect her. But they remembered where she was. A mighty Hyper Beam shot her and sent Suicune into the gorge! She hit the cliff walls like a pinball and finally hit the ground, the floor of the chasm. The Blizzard Fog's effect protected her status from being known; Mistery assumed she was dead and took its leave, no doubt to attempt to find Groudon and Kyogre.

But at the bottom of the pit, Suicune was still alive, for now. But every part of her was broken. Completely incapable of moving, Suicune was forced to wait...but for what?

For the egg to hatch. Slowly, the baby Pokemon broke free of its shell. Suicune's eyes had been so badly damaged that she couldn't clearly make out what her child looked like. But she knew it was a very little girl that deeply resembled both Suicune and Entei. Perhaps Suicune's features were more dominant in the face, but the spike-like structures on her back were Entei's. All baby Pokemon were born as intelligent and mature as a young human child, not similar at all to human babies.

The child looked up at Suicune. "…Mama?"

"Yes, little one…I am…Suicune,…your mother. Unngh!!" She was in deep pain from her wounds. And so very exhausted. _I'm dying… _she realized.

"Mama! You're hurt! Why?!"

Suicune struggled to stay conscious. She needed to tell her child vital things and time was running out. "Listen to me carefully. You need to go find…" She paused. The girl's father, Entei, was dead. She decided on the next best person. "Find Mewtwo. He will protect you. No matter how hard your life gets……always…remember…you…are…the element. I…love…you, my child……" Suicune's eyes closed. For good.

The little Pokemon nudged up against her mother, trying to wake her up. "Mama? Mama? Wake up…come on…MAMA!!! WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" The child cried and cried. The tears and sobbing just wouldn't stop. It was never meant to be this way. They were supposed to live together…

About 3 hours later, Mewtwo floated into the gorge. He slowly walked to where he had sensed Suicune's death._ I have to find out what became of the egg. If it was destroyed with her or not._

Then he came upon the clearing where it had happened. The little Pokemon had taken shelter in Suicune's wavy hair. It seemed like a calm, soothing, but warm blanket against the cold wind. The girl was asleep in there, having cried herself to sleep.

Mewtwo walked over to them. "You poor thing. Born only to have the only family you have left die moments later. He read the child's memories. He saw Suicune's death and everything she had told her child. "So I'm her godfather, huh? sigh…Well……she's got a point. I can't just leave her here." He tried to awaken the girl. "Hey, kiddo. Time to wake up."

Slowly, her cute little eyes opened. "yawn….Who's there?!" She suddenly grew frightened, diving deep into the hair.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm not going to harm you. My name is Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo…?" The girl slowly remembered her mother's words.

"Yes. It's not safe here. I'm going to…to take you home."

"No! Go away! I wanna be here with Mama!" She cried, going even deeper into the hair.

"…" He looked at the child sadly. The sight even brought tears into the great Mewtwo's eyes. "Listen, kid, I-"

But Suicune's body began to look transparent, ghostlike. As she faded, parts of her body turned to sparkles of light. The girl slowly floated to the ground. In moments, Suicune's corpse was gone, the sparkles flying into the sky.

Mewtwo embraced the child, who had a little more faith in him. "…Little one,…did Mama give you a name?"

The girl thought about her mother's words. _"Always remember…you are the element…"_

"My name…is Element."

Mewtwo gave her another sad look. "…I see. Let's go, little one." He walked off with her.


End file.
